


The Næsheims

by Kollakolan



Series: What are you doing for Christmas? [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, First Kiss, M/M, charity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kollakolan/pseuds/Kollakolan
Summary: “Well, you know the Næsheims?”Yes, Isak knows the Næsheims. Or rather, he knows of them, and he knows that Sana knows them. They have a restaurant down town where Sana’s brother works. They’ve gone by a couple of times when Sana needed to hand him keys or something.Isak also knows that the son in the Næsheim family is maybe the hottest guy in all of Oslo. Not that he has told anyone that he think’s so, but I mean come on, it’s not like Isak must spell it out. They have eyes.





	The Næsheims

**Author's Note:**

> No, this is not the same fic as "Fucking Bieber" - it just starts the same. But then it turns out this is a different universe. 
> 
>  
> 
> _____________________________________________

“So what are you doing for Christmas?”

Sana suddenly looks up at him, over the table between them covered in open textbooks and half empty paper cups.

“Hm.”

Isak lowers his head end pretends not to hear the question, staring at the text in front of him.

The truth is that he has been thinking about that question quite a bit the last couple of weeks, when more and more of his friends declared their plans for the Holiday.

He never had much of a Christmas tradition to begin with, not with his family background. A few times he’d been doing things with friends who for different reasons wouldn’t go home or go away that year. When he lived in Kollektivet him, Linn and Eskild always used to do some low-key thing together.

Sana doesn’t buy his bullshit, but simply continues, like she knows he is really listening.

“You’re not vising your mum?”

Okay, then. He finally looks up.

“Yeah I am. But I’ll probably do that the day before or something. Don’t really want to sit through the celebration they are throwing at the ward. I did that one year and it was dreadful.”

Sana looks at him and tilts her head.

“So?”

She is still waiting for some kind of answer, he realizes.

“Probably buy pizza and watch something on Netflix,” he gives a cheeky smile.

“Yes, I can totally see that. But doing that alone on Christmas Eve is just tragic, Isabel.”

“Why do you care, you don’t even celebrate Christmas, do you?”

“Well we do, in one way.”

He never really asked Sana about that, he just assumed they didn’t celebrate at all around Christmas.

Then he realizes what she is doing and sighs.

“So now you feel bad for me and are going to invite me to celebrate with you and your family?”

He really doesn’t mind Sana caring half as much as he leads on, but he still doesn’t feel comfortable spending Christmas Eve with someone else’s family out of pity. Then he’d rather be alone.

“No.” Sana says to his surprise.

“What? You’re just telling me it’s pathetic to spend Christmas Eve alone, but you won’t invite me to yours?”

Isak looks at her with raised eyebrows.

“No, sorry. Of course I would invite you to our house, if I was going to be there.” She gives him a warm smile. “But that’s not why I’m asking.”

“So why are you asking?”

“Well, you know the Næsheims?”

Yes, Isak knows the Næsheims. Or rather, he knows of them, and he knows that Sana knows them. They have a restaurant down town where Sana’s brother works. They’ve gone by a couple of times when Sana needed to hand him keys or something. 

Isak also knows that the son in the Næsheim family is maybe the hottest guy in all of Oslo. Not that he has told anyone that he think’s so, but I mean come on, it’s not like Isak must spell it out. They have eyes. 

“I know about them, yes.”

“They do this charity thing every Christmas Eve where they arrange an alternative Christmas for anyone who don’t have anywhere to celebrate Christmas.”

What? Does Sana think he is a charity case now?

“And I have been helping out the last couple of years. But we really need more hands, and I was thinking maybe you would like to help as well?”

Oh. 

Yeah, he could do that. It would give him something meaningful to do on Christmas Eve after all. And also, maybe get his first real opportunity to interact with that beautiful human being that will probably be there.

“Yeah, maybe. What would I need to do?”

“Well, they do all the cooking obviously. We just need to be there in the afternoon, helping out with serving the food and generally helping out with whatever needs to be done at the moment.”

“Okay, yes I’ll help.”

 

***  
So about a week later Isak finds himself standing outside the restaurant. He’s a little nervous, like always when he needs to be interacting with a lot of strangers, but as soon as he steps in he is surrounded by laughter and lovely smells. There is Christmas music playing softly in the background and some people busy with setting the table and carrying plates full of food. 

As soon as he spots Sana she waves him over. 

“Isak! Let me introduce you.” She turns around and walks into the kitchen, and he follows her. 

In the kitchen a tall blond woman is giving orders to two guys cooking. They all look up when he and Sana enter. Isak nods to one of the guys, being Sana’s brother.

And the other guy, tall, lanky, with a beautiful face and glittering eyes that are currently aimed at Isak.

“So, this is Isak I’ve told you about.” Sana says.

The women walk up to Isak and wraps him up in a hug, which gets Isak a little off balance. 

“So happy you could join us today, Isak!” the woman says and gives him a warm smile. “I’m Lene, and this is Even, my son.” She waves towards the fifth person in the kitchen.

Even. Yes. Isak knows that. 

“Hi.” 

Even smiles even bigger than his mother.

“Hi, Isak.” 

He says it like they already know each other, and that makes Isak blush. He can only hope that they all blame it on the heat in the kitchen.

“Come on.” Sana drags him out again before he can regain his composure. 

He is introduced to the others out in the eating area, there are one guy called Mutta, which Isak thinks he’s seen with Elias before, and two guys called Mikael and Yousef. Noora is also there. 

Soon he is given the task of placing out napkins and dessert spoons for the riskrem.

After a while Lene comes out of the kitchen and opens the doors. Outside people are already queuing up and soon people are passing in front of the table where Isak is placed to dish up sausages.

They have all now taken place behind a long table, handing out different dishes to the many people passing them by with plates. The room is filling up quickly and Isak is busy with the task, greeting everyone and asking how much they want on their plate. 

Most of the people that come in are elderly and by themselves, but once inside and with food on their plates they sit down and chat with other around them. Isak can really see why this is so popular. Here they don’t only get a full serving of traditional well-cooked Christmas food, they also get company and Christmas spirit for a while.

He is almost too busy to pay any attention to the others working. Almost. He is still very much aware of Even’s beautiful laugh that rings out in the room now and then. He is almost too busy to cast a glance to his left now and then to catch a glimpse of that wide smile that seems to be directed to each and every one passing in front of him. 

Sometimes he finds Even looking back curiously at him which makes Isak divert his eyes.

When Even and Mikael after about an hour for some reason change place behind the red cabbage, he is right next to Isak. Isak can feel him move beside him as they are kept busy.

Now and then Even reaches over the table so their arms accidently brush, which makes butterflies erupt in Isak’s stomach.

 

***  
He tries his best to stay focused on everyone in front of the table, but when the queue dies out after almost 2 hours, some people left and the rest happily seated, only the odd ones coming back for refills, it’s getting harder not to take notice of the body next to him.

Lene is walking around talking to everyone and filling up on non-alcoholic Christmas beers. Isak sees Sana and Noora collecting some dishes. 

When he feels a solid hand on his arm he almost jumps.

“Come help me in the kitchen,” Even says and turns around. Isak follows.

In the kitchen Even walks to the fridge.

“Beer?” He looks over his shoulder with raised eye brows.

“Sure.” 

Even opens one bottle and hand it to Isak before he grabs one himself and leans against the kitchen countertop.

“Thanks.” 

He mirrors Even’s movement and tastes the beer. It’s been a few hectic hours and he’s happy to be able to talk a small break. 

“So Isak, how do you find our fine establishment?” Even smiles at him and takes a sip from his beer. 

Isak huffs in surprise but can’t help mirroring the smile. It’s like it’s contagious. When Even smiles the whole world smiles with him, his silly mind supplies, while he feels his checks stretch.

“No but really, I’m glad you decided to join us tonight.” Even says more seriously.

“Yeah, well.” Isak has problem meeting Even’s eyes. “I’m glad to help.” 

“I’ve been wondering about you actually. I’ve seen you with Sana a few times, but you never came inside before, I think.”

“What?” Isak snaps his head up.

Even laughs again, but it sounds different in Isak’s ears. If he didn’t know better, he would say it sounds a little bit nervous. 

“What? I can wonder about you, can’t I?”

“Yeah, but why?”

Even is standing much closer to him now, but Isak didn’t notice him move.

“I..” Even looks down quickly before he looks back up and locks his eyes with Isak.

His eyes are so blue, Isak feels he could drown in them.

“I’m curious about you,” he says in a low voice. 

Isak feels him checks heating up and looks down at his feet. In the corner of his eyes he sees Even’s white chef’s jacket in the corner of his eyes, closing in.

Isak feels the heat from Even’s body. His hand is itching to reach out and touch.

So he does. 

He raises his hand and grabs onto Even’s arm, at the same time as he lifts his chin. He might be a blushing mess in the presence of this beautiful man, but he’s not stupid. He knows when someone is coming on to him and right now he’d be stupid not to take this opportunity to put his mouth on those luscious lips that he has been staring at all night. 

They meet in the middle and Isak’s eyes fall shut. It’s a soft and careful kiss but it still sends a heat wave rushing though Isak’s entire body.  
He’s just about to put some more pressure on when someone comes barking through the door.

“Hey, you two. Don’t miss the after party!” 

They jump apart and both stare with wide eyes at Mikael.

“In a while,” Mikael adds with a smirk. “Take your time. But then it’s glögg and food for everyone out front.”

Even clears his throat.

“Thanks Mikael, we’ll be right there.”

When Mikael leaves the kitchen again they look at each other and it takes about two seconds before they both burst out laughing. Isak laughs so hard he’s getting cramps and has to lean on Even, who grabs him and tugs him to his chest, still shaking of laughter.

It takes a while for them to calm down, but then Even lifts Isak’s face up and gives him a peck on the mouth, his big hands embracing Isak’s cheeks.

“Will you stay?” he asks and gives Isak a small intimate smile.

“Yeah, I’ll stay.”

The warmth in those blue eyes almost makes Isak loose his balance again as they stare at each other, but then Even grabs his hand and drags him towards the door.

With intertwined hand they enter the dining area and joins the others.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short and sloppy work, but the thing is, when I wrote "Fucking Bieber" (and later on found that it could be applied to Evakteket Skamenger Hunt) I already had this idea of a three or four piece of work, all starting the same. And one of them was about a charity food event for Christmas. I really don't have time this week, but when I saw that week 2 of the Skamenger Hunt actually had charity as a pront I just had to scrap this idea down really quick. Maybe if I'm lucky my other ideas will fit the following weeks, who knows? :) Then hopfully I will also have more time to write something more thoroughly.


End file.
